The Reign of The Ring
by doodala
Summary: Another American Teenager gets herself caught into troube. It concerns death... One Shot.


**The Reign of The Ring **

Sabrina was a talkative girl. She never stopped talking and she was very nosey. Whenever her friends told her a secret and requested her not to tell anybody, she would always start blabbing about it. Actually it was not entirely her fault; she just could not control herself.

One day Sabrina's parents got invited to a wedding. Sabrina's parents decided to bring her along. So Sabrina dressed up in her best clothes and went with her parents together with the present.

The bride and the bridegroom that were getting married had very weird friends from all over the world. You can imagine that wherever Sabrina went, trouble followed her. That is what exactly happened on the day of the wedding. When the ceremony was commencing nicely, Sabrina sneaked off to unwrap the wedding presents.

There were presents of all sizes. All of them were wrapped nicely. However, there was one present that caught Sabrina's eye. It was a box wrapped with pink wrapping paper and silk lining. So Sabrina took it, and brought it to her table. She carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. The box was empty? That was very strange! Who would give someone an empty box for a wedding present? Sabrina closed the box. She reopened it again and found a gold ring. Sabrina carefully put the ring onto her middle finger and looked at it with appreciation.

Alice was in for a treat. She had behaved so well that her mother had let her buy a ring for the ball next week. On Saturday, Alice woke up very early and got dressed in her best clothes. Even Amber, the kitchen maid, who hardly notices anything was surprised to see her so early in the morning. Amber served Alice her breakfast and set off for the market place.

After an hour of endless waiting, Alice's mum, Mrs. Trovet was ready to go. Mrs. Trovet called the coachman and they set off. On their journey they saw various shops, selling different products like vases and silk. After 30 minutes they finally arrived at the jewellery shop.

The jeweller was named Mr. Carlo, who was a nice old man. Mr. Carlo welcomed Alice and Mrs. Trovet when they walked in his shop like a V.I.P customer. Mrs. Trovet asked, "Do you have any gold rings for sale?" Mr. Carlo replied, "Yes, I do. How many do you want?" "Oh! One will be enough. Can we look at the different kinds?" asked Mrs. Trovet. Mr. Carlo said it was fine and took out all of his collections.

There were rings of all shapes and sizes. All of them were carefully crafted by Mr. Carlo. However, there was one ring that caught Alice's eye. It was not the shiniest one, but it was special. Mr. Carlo told her that this ring had brought bad luck its owners and warned her not to buy it. Alice ignored his advice and bought the ring.

The same night Alice had a nightmare. She dreamt of a strange old lady that was sitting on a chair talking to her. The old lady was called Marie. Marie died 50 years ago at the age of 12. She was killed by a psycho man after attending the ball one night. Marie warned Alice that the same thing would happen if she did not take off the ring. Alice woke up in the middle of the dream, and she thought the dream was just her imagination. She thought this dream was meaningless and did not mention it to anyone.

However, the dream continued night after night. Sometimes Alice saw herself in the dream instead of Marie. Eventually, she decided to take the dream seriously and she hired a bodyguard.

Finally the night of the ball came. Alice dressed up in her best gown and went to the ball with her bodyguard. In the middle of the ball Alice felt sick and needed to go home.

When she arrived at her house she thought she should be safe, so she sent her bodyguard away to rest. When she rang the bell, someone opened the door which Alice thought was the maid. Unexpectedly she saw a man standing face to face with her. He had a scar on his left cheek and he was covered with mud and grass. Alice saw that he had a knife in his hand. Just as quick as lightning he stabbed Alice's heart with the knife and she fell to the floor. The floor was covered with blood.

The next morning, the coachman came to work, and found Alice sprawled at the front of the house. He was terrified and ran for Mr. and Mrs. Trovet. Mrs. Trovet screamed when she saw Alice, and Mr. Trovet immediately called the police. The police came and they could not find anything at all, only Alice's dead body.

Sabrina heard her parents calling her and she hurried along. The wedding party had ended and everyone was leaving. Sabrina climbed into the car and they drove home still with the ring on her finger. Her dad drove them home together. They reached home at 11:00 in the evening; they went to bed immediately after the shower.

Sabrina did not sleep well; she had the same nightmare that Alice had 50 years ago. Marie was sitting in the chair telling Sabrina about her death, and warning her to take off the ring. Sabrina was very frightened. However, she just could not resist the beauty of the ring.

Sabrina told her parents about the nightmare. As expected, Mr. and Mrs. Richards did not believe her. Mr. and Mrs. Richards told Sabrina that it was because she had such a fun time at the wedding. After all dreams are dreams, you do not need to take them seriously. However, Sabrina thought as long as she does not go anywhere by myself, she should have nothing to be afraid of.

Everyday Sabrina requested her mother to drop her off at school, and also to pick her up from school. This was a simple, safe and routine life for Sabrina. Until … until one day Mrs. Richards was sick and Sabrina had to walk home by herself.

When she arrived home she opened the door with her key. As she opened the door a strange figure started to unveil in front of her eyes. There standing was a man covered with mud and grass with a knife in his hand. Very quickly the man stabbed her heart with the knife. Sabrina fell to the floor and was flooding with blood.

After two hours, Mrs. Richards felt better and got out of bed. She decided to make Sabrina some tea and biscuits. When tea was ready Mrs. Richards thought Sabrina was probably playing in the yard. She went down the stairs and found that the front door had been left ajar….

Mrs. Richards slowly opened the door and found Sabrina lying on the doorstep covered with blood. She screamed. Immediately, she picked up the phone and called for Mr. Richards and the police. Mr. Richards quickly rushed home and saw his house filled up with policemen.

The next day Mrs. Richards found the ring and gave it to the jewellery shop. The jeweller took it kindly and said thank you. The ring was put on display and just the next day a young girl named Rachel Carlson bought it.

Rachel wore it home and showed it to her parents. Her parents agreed that it was not pretty but very unique. Rachel loved it so much that she even wore it to sleep.

That night Rachel had the nightmare that both Alice and Sabrina had before their deaths. For the two following nights, Marie was talking to Rachel about the ring. Unlike Alice and Sabrina, Rachel listened to Marie's warning and decided to take action. She was overwhelmed by the power of the ring. When morning came, she immediately rushed to the fireplace and burned the ring. Rachel had tried to stop the ring from hurting her or any other people.

This is the end of the reign of the ring. Or is it?

_The End? _


End file.
